


A Tiny Mirror

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cross-canon references, Family Reunions, Gen, Spoilers, Strong Family Resemblance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin chooses to return after things have settled in Nohr, and brings a guest home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



She expected he wouldn't be alone when he returned, but rather than his original two companions he's flanked by two brightly smiling young women. Both with curly blonde hair, one braided with streaks of lavender peppered through it.

"Mother! The blessed day has come...the day you will meet my family!" he calls to her. Lissa can't help but note the similarities between herself and these women, especially the smaller one.

"Lady Lissa?" The older one steps forward with a curtsy. "My name is Elise. I'm the youngest princess of the Nohr kingdom. Odin-er, _Owain's_ told me so much about you." So he _did_ create a new name for himself, Lissa thinks. She curtsies to Elise, the two exchange a warm hug and Owain ushers the second young woman forward.

"And this is your granddaughter." _What?!_ No way, this girl can't be that much younger than Elise or Lissa herself! But the resemblance is uncanny, her eyes and her face are so similar to Lissa's and she has Owain's spirit about her. She's Owain's flesh and blood, a product of his union with Lady Elise. And maybe it's her imagination, but Lissa swears she can see something on the girl's arm...

"Grandmother! I am Ophelia, daughter of the chosen one Odin. It's splendid to meet you, at last!"

"You're..." Lissa can't help but giggle. Dubious age aside, she feels a kinship with this girl already. "You must be a fast grower!" Ophelia laughs nervously.

"It's...a long story. Father and mother will explain sooner or later, but...I _am_ their kid, and I've got this to prove it." She holds out her arm and Lissa gasps; _I knew it!_ That mark, the one she spent much of her life fretting over her lack of, the relief at learning her son carried it, and now her grandchild. If this proves her legitimacy, nothing else can.

"It's true." She embraces the girl tightly, Owain and Elise joining them for a big group hug. Vaike will be getting back soon, he'll get such a kick out of this. _The Vaike's a granddad! Fancy that, huh, I finally beat Chrom at something!_ And there's Chrom's family, and Maribelle and Libra, and everyone else.

She leads them back to the castle, the trip a whirlwind of conversation and excitement. Inigo and Severa will be coming soon, too, and Robin's been helping Cordelia plan the reunion to end all reunions.

Lissa can't wait to see what other surprises lay ahead for them.


End file.
